The present invention is directed to the identification of cables and wires, and more particularly, to an identification system for easily and properly securing identifying indicia to small diameter fiber optic cables.
A variety of methods of identifying wires and cables are known in the art. Existing methods for identifying wires and cables include self-laminated adhesive labels, tape markers, clip-on wire markers and slip-on wire markers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,986, 4,579,759, 4,899,474, and 4,947,568. Various disadvantages still exist in prior cable identification methods, especially in applications utilizing small diameter fiber optic cables which can be easily damaged. For example, self-laminated adhesive labels are difficult to apply to small diameter fiber optic cables and the surface area provided to properly identify and include sufficient information is a drawback. Also, sleeve-type marker clips can only be installed prior to termination of both ends of a fiber optic cable, and they can also cause damage to the cable if they are crimped in a fixed position on the cable. Moreover, clip-on markers either are designed to be fixedly secured to a fiber optic cable and, thus, are likely to damage the cable upon application, or the markers are so loosely applied to the cable that the identifying indicia is not in a fixed position along the cable.
It would be desirable to provide a cable identification system that allows identifying indicia to be applied to small diameter fiber optic cables without damaging the cables.
It would also be desirable to provide a cable identification system that easily and properly secures identifying indicia to small diameter fiber optic cables, while still allowing the identifying indicia to be readily viewable.
It would further be desirable to provide a cable identification system that affixes identifying indicia in a substantially permanent manner in a specific location along small diameter fiber optic cables.
A cable identification system is disclosed. The cable identification system includes a split sleeve label spacer positionable substantially circumferentially around a cable, and an adhesive label securable circumferentially around the label spacer.
Preferably, the label spacer has two opposed arms capable of moving from a first, non-compressed position to a second, compressed position, upon securing the adhesive label circumferentially around the label spacer. Moreover, an opening connects the two opposed arms, and the opening allows engagement of the cable in the first position.
Preferably, the cable identification system includes a pressure sensitive adhesive appliable to an interior circumferential surface of the label spacer to prevent the label spacer from sliding along the cable.
Preferably, the label spacer is C-shaped and made of plastic.
Preferably, the cable is a two or three millimeter fiber optic cable.